1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer generating a voltage for the deflection of electron beams, for the generation of a high deflection voltage, as well as for a voltage for focussing the electron beams in a picture tube of a television receiver.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Transformers are employed to effect a the change in voltage in alternating electrical power sources. The primary winding as well as some auxiliary windings are conventionally disposed on a first winding form and a high voltage winding for the generation of a high voltage is located at a second winding form disposed concentrically relative to the first winding form. The high voltage winding is fixed in position by casting around its a plastic resin.
Such transformers are known under the designation diode-split-transformer. They comprise a primary winding with several auxiliary windings for the generation of several operating voltages. The windings are provided as aluminum foils with interposed insulating foils. Wire pieces protruding beyond the foil edge are welded on at the tapping points cross to the winding and the wire pieces run parallel to the axial direction of the winding form and lead at the end to a connector strip terminal.
The winding form providing the high voltage is subdivided into several winding chambers such that the winding can be subdivided into numerous winding sections. Diodes are connected between the winding sections such that the windings are connected in series via the diodes. High voltages result in connection with the winding length and winding capacity, which can be taken as high voltage or, respectively, focussing voltage for the picture tube of a television receiver. The two winding bodies are coaxially inserted and are supported in a case, where they are supported high voltage proof by filling in of an epoxy resin. The casting mass is filled into the case in parallel to the winding form axis from the connection side of the wires at the axial end of the winding form. The connections for the high voltage and the focussing voltage are led through the wall of the case near the opposite end of the case. In this connection the openings for the passage of the winding connections after the insertion of the connection wires have to be sealed carefully before the filling in of the synthetic plastic resin. This results in additional work expenditures as well as in a relatively high expenditure in costs and materials.